1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera with a built-in electronic flash light device, and more particularly to a photographic camera with a built-in electronic flash light device wherin a so-called red eye effect is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate the photographying in the dark by use of a flash light device such as an electronic flash light device (hereinafter referred to simply as "strobo"), it has been known to build a strobo in the camera body. The camera with a built-in strobo has a defect that eyes of the object are sometimes colored in red in the color photographs taken thereby. This is called red eye effect. The red eye effect is likely to appear when the illumination of the scene is low and the distance of the strobo or a flash bulb from the taking lens of a camera is small. Therefore, the red eye effect is apt to occur when a camera with a built-in strobo is used in the dark.